ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
BROOKLYN RAGE~!/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba Date: November 12, 2009 Running time: 4:07 Transcript JOEY: 'Kay, Kaiba, this time I'm really gonna beat ya. And there's nothing you can do about it. KAIBA: Please, Wheeler. I could defeat you with my hands tied behind my back. What makes you think you can win this time? JOEY: Well, I'm glad you asked. (music starts) KAIBA: O...kay? Where the hell is that music coming from? JOEY: (singing) Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh KAIBA: Please tell me you're not going to sing. JOEY: (singing) Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh KAIBA: Look, I'll pay you any amount of money right now if you don't sing. JOEY: (singing) Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh Face down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go! (I love it!) All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards And then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh My sister's sight is on the line I gotta win They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary!) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one Sucks! Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh I won't lose to Rex and Weevil Cause they're evil And I'm groovy with my Yugi I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' with my Baby Dragon Met this chick with giant boobies Treated us like we were noobies and She's such an ass, such an ass Check this deck, I ain't second class! Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) (repeats 4 times) Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh (repeats 4 times) Category:Music video transcripts